


Afternoon Delight

by blav527



Series: In these moments (time stood still) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Eager Alec, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Teasing Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blav527/pseuds/blav527
Summary: There's a party to plan...eventually.





	

**Time: Late afternoon, there’s a party to plan**

“I better get to work.”

Alec smiles as Magnus agrees to help plan Max’s party. Magnus pats his shoulder, eyes alight as he heads into his bedroom, grabbing a book off the shelf in a fluid motion. Alec’s eyes follow the sway of his hips before turning away, dazed. 

Suddenly, he’s in the bedroom. Magnus is standing just inside the door, eyes fixed on the book and is only slightly startled when Alec takes it from him, tossing it on a nearby chair. 

“Alec, what-“

Alec cuts him off with a kiss, hands gripping those hips as he maneuvers them toward the bed. Magnus makes no objections, laughing as Alec pushes him down onto the red satin sheets and hovers over him, fingers undoing the buttons of his waistcoat. 

“What about the party?” Magnus asks coyly, his heart rate betraying him.

Alec smirks as he tosses the waistcoat and Magnus’s shirt aside before stripping off his own jacket and sweater. “It can wait a few hours.”

Magnus pulls Alec to him again, twitching fingers on warm skin. He can’t help but tease a little. “Alexander Lightwood shirking responsibility for some afternoon delight?” He tuts. “For shame.”

Alec smiles, lips grazing over Magnus’ neck. “You love it.” 

“I do.”

It’s barely a whisper. Alec pauses to look back up but Magnus shifts, now on top and he rolls his hips in such a way that Alec moans, all thoughts forgotten.


End file.
